Tifa's Return of a Heart
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: I've been re-working on this story. I've just finished with the first chapter. This will be told through Tifa's point of view. Tifa feels this drawn from the person she just met in Nibelhem Mansion what is this she feels for the gunslinger? This is a Tifa and Vincent. You wish to flame take them else where. Warnings Some language. This is a AU.


I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor any of the characters other than the OC talked about in some of Tifa's memories.

I also will post this up on my friends web site. This is the link I have a new name on there index DOTphp take out the dots and you can go there and check out what they have story wise.

I have also made a Facebook page for my account to allow everyone to know what stories I'm working on and which ones are next to be re-worked on and here is the link MelodyAnnaKamiyaTudor?ref=hl. I hope this is helpful for everyone. I'll be posting Lemons and limes on Destiny's Gate Way for the prudes of . That way they have no reason to get onto me and be total pricks about it.

You wish to flame go somewhere else. I will not deal with flamers that think they know it all and think they have the right to be annoying or to be self-righteous. You don't like this little note then well I can't help you out there. If you aren't really into Tifa and Vincent being a couple then I can't help you with that either and you want to flame me for my type of couple I like then I can't really help you.

This will be Tifa's point of view story each chapter will deal with some type of feelings or diary that Tifa is reading. There are new twist and plots added to help this out. I've gone back and re-worked this to figure out what I needed to add and what needed to be taken away.

There is no real character death till some time later down the road.

In This chapter you find things out about Tifa's family tree. Some new family members have been added. There are going to be different things happening that don't happen in the game nor the story line. I've added new elements to this story. Vincent's point of view will be in a whole chapter of its own and how he deal's with his meeting with Tifa and the rest of the gang.

Please enjoy the story in its newest form. If you find any mistakes please send me a message I will not bite nor will I be mean. It's always nice to find out that you missed somethings and it's always nice to find them.

* * *

I let out a sigh. I looked ahead of the group to see Cloud and Aerith giggling in front of the buggy, I turned to glared out the window while we were driving away from Cosmos Canyon. The landscape was so beautiful just as I remembered it being when I was young, but I had never been to Cosmos Canyon. Looking next to me.

I saw Nanaki licking his fur which looked like a reddish-brown to me but could be a red-brown type mix. As I moved my head to look into the set before me and Nanaki, I see Barrett and Yuffie next to him trying to hold her food in but looking to fail. Cait Sith was sitting in a set all by himself because of his size for now.

"We're almost there guys." Cloud said to them in a monotone voice while looking out the window with Aerith's hand on his arm. I could tell there was an intimacy between the two. With where her hand was almost touching his own it kinda giving me the idea that they were more between friends.

I looked over to Yuffie. Who in return looked back at me with some type of pity in her eyes. Biting my lip I taken back to looking out the window thinking to myself. "___I don't need anyone's pity, in fact I hate it when they pity me for my feelings for that blond jerk." _I thought to myself worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. The grass lands were a beautiful sight to behold letting the beauty give me some type of serenity. The beautiful grass gives off a green hue shine with the sun shining over it. I felt a lot better and as the buggy came to a stop I looked up to see we were at our next stop.

At mine and Clouds home town Nibelhem. As I watched everyone get out of the buggy I was the last to step out. I looked to the town of Nibelhem I just couldn't believe what I saw and I felt faint. I looked at the town that had been burnt down the last time I saw it. I remember the heat of the flames and even the screams of the people who I had grown up with or had known in the town. What stood before us now was a replacement. It should have been ashes not standing like it once was before the fire seven years ago.

********_Inside a Memory_*******

_Standing near the well in the middle of town I looked around at all the flames some of it touching me and making my skin crawl with pain and the heat making me sweat. It was like hell had been unleashed here. I tried to find my father or my Master who was teaching me hand to hand fighting._

_I heard someone say my name and turn to see the man who had taught me, my fighting skills. I ran over to him to see him bent over someone and knew they were hurt badly._

_"You're Father has run to the reactor, he's gone after Sephiroth. Sephiroth has gone crazy and has decided to burn down the village, we need to get as many people out as we can and see if we can save some more." He said to me all the while looking at the person in his arms. His tone had sounded sad with a bit of panic to it like he couldn't believe all this was happening. I was in shock but taken off in a dead run up into Nibelhem Mount's, I knew them. The best and I could get to the reactor pretty fast which is what I did._

_As I stepped up the concrete stars. I felt like I was walking to my death. Like this was going to be the last time I ever set foot in this place so I walked up into the place being careful of where I stepped and what was going on around me. There laying down on the platform below where I was the one sight I never wished to see. My Father with a sword sticking out of his body. It looked to be that of Sephiroth's sword. I saw a beautiful girl. With long wavy chestnut hair in a pony tail, looking at my Father's body and shake her head. I could barely hear what she said so I strained to hear what it was that she had said._

"_This is my beloved brothers mess." she said in a sad voice. I watched her bend down to my Father and touch his arm. I saw him raise his head and look up into her eyes._

"_My Beloved Lucrecia is that you?" My Father said to the girl in a strained voice which sounded weak. I taken a step back at the name of my My mother and became still as I listen to the rest._

"_No, I'm not your Lucrecia. But I'm her daughter." She said while looking at him and she went over to him and tried to heal him.  
_

"_Please keep my daughter Tifa safe, I guess she must be your littler sister then." My Father said to her and whatever was on the woman's face I could not see for she was turn to him._

"_I'll try but no promises, Hojo is on his way here and I can't allow him to see you, please if you have some strength please get out of here. If he finds anymore alive or dead bodies I highly doubt he'll let you leave this place normal. The things he does are beyond human." She said to my Father which gave a weak nod to her._

"_You look a lot like her you know." He said as his voice grew weaker._

"_Thank you, but you should save your strength, I'd hate to see someone like you die when you still have so much to live for." She said as she reached for the sword and slowly pulled it out. She give soft grunts as she pulled the sword out and threw it to the side. I heard the moans of pain from my Father and watched how she rolled him over and look over his wound._

"_I can heal this for you and you can leave with your daughter." She said softly with a lovely voice that sounded angelic or close to it._

"_No I feel like my time has come, I wish I don't have to leave my daughter tho. But I know it is my time to leave and be apart of a different life." He said as he started to slip away. I ran to the end of the platform I was on and jumped down to where they where and ran to him all the while screaming._

"_PAPA DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed with fear in my voice and I fell down next to them and taken him in my arms._

"_I'm sorry my darling Daughter. Please get out of here while you can and save yourself and the village." He said to me in a weaker voice which give me chills as I listened._

"_No Papa! You'll make it out of here and we'll save the village, if not I'll go kill Sephiroth myself!" I said to him without thinking it through and I watched as his eyes widen then fall back down to where they had been with a cough he raised his hand up to my face._

"_My darling little girl you look so much like your Mother, Dear Lucrecia that it saddened me sometimes with how close you resemble her in so many ways. The way you act sometimes makes me remember, don't ever change, keep your heart open and love don't close it and become someone I'd never be proud to of called my daughter." He said weakly. I saw the light start to fade from his eyes and I knew he don't have longer._

_"Papa I promise." I said to him as the tears fell down my cheeks. I watched as his eyes slowly closed and I looked to the girl who had watched us the time saying quiet. I looked her over she had lovely chestnut hair, her eyes were a lovely green with a bit of sparks chocolate-brown in the middle. She also had a beautiful top and skirt on along with two gloves at her side along with a gun strapped to her leg. She looked at me with a look of shock yet caring eyes. I taken a breath she looked like my mother in some angles. I Just sat there holding my dead Father in my arms and just looked at this person sitting before me._

_She looked back at me with caring eyes and a soft smile._

"_Please leave little one you still have a life to live unlike me and Sephiroth." She said in a soft caring voice which had an undertone of danger. I just shake my head and lay my Fathers body down and I start to the steps._

"_Do you understand, the minute you step through that door way you'll be killed or worst hurt beyond healing?" She asked me in a saddened tone. I turn to look over my shoulder._

"_I have to do something for my village and...for my Father he died for the people and for me. I have to do something." I said to her in an angry voice and taken into a dead run into the reactor. That is all I remember sometimes it comes a little more after it._

_I did find Sephiroth trying to break into another part of the reactor. The door wouldn't open at all for him and he was getting angry each moment it wouldn't open. I ran up behind him and tried to stab him but he turn around so fast and got the sword and turned it on me and cut me from my shoulder to my hip. From right to left. It burned and I saw my blood fly out and on to his face. I felt myself starting to fall backwards and I never felt the arms that did catch me but I guess it was someone I don't know._

_*******_Ending of that memory******

I taken a step before the rest and then I started running into the town before anyone could stop me I ran to my old house and ran inside to see people in black cloaks mumbling about a man in black cape and Sephiorth also about a Reunion.

Then I taken up the stairs as fast as I could and to my old room looking around. Everything the same as I had left it or so in this replacement of this town. The piano I had since I was a little girl to which I learn also from my mother teaching me and it had been hers was in the same place. My bed was the same way I left it also that night. My old desk was there and my old dresser was also which scared me in some way cause I remember everything burning along with this house and all the rest in the town.

Too shocked to move I let small tears find their way down my face. I fly out the room as fast as my legs can carry me to outside to see everyone looking at Cloud wondering what could be going on. I taken a look around the town I had grown up in or the replace of what was once a small mountain village.

I tried to hold back a memories that came forth. One that still hurt me to this day.

********This is a memory********

_I had walked around the well tower for about an hour or so and I turn to see a group of men and one female dressed in the ShinRa logo uniforms come into town. The two men looked to be dressed different then the two in blue while the female looked to be dressed in a blue coat that was down to her ankles. _

_A man with long silver hair that had two long parts hanging in front of his face with green eyes and a long black trench coat and his chest bear with X type pattern on the front of the trench coat, his pants black with silver lining on them along with his boots they were covered in mud but still shined even though they shouldn't have. He had a belt on his middle which I couldn't really tell what it had on it. His auras give off a creepy feel to it and a deadly one at that. He was rather tall standing probably at about six-seven (185cm). He had this long sword or katana strap to his side. There was a female next to him in a blue trench coat. Her hair was up in a pony tail and looked to be chestnut colored hair. There was to beautifully shaped pieces falling around her eyes and face of her hair. She had on a blue corset dress shirt. Her skirt reaching her knees and flaring out to her ankles where there her boots started at and give her a bit more of a taller look. She might have been five-one (155cm) with shoes on she looked to be about five-seven (180cm). The shoes were healed and looked to be corset type boots.  
_

_I remember hearing a man next to him who looked shorter then the man in black he looked around five-seven (180cm if I got this wrong please let me know) his hair was jet black with spikes in it all along the back with two long pieces hanging down in his face. His outfit was that of a black outfit with black top and black pants with black boots and had a belt around his middle.  
_

_They were talking about something to one of the men behind them the ones in the blue ShinRa outfits that had guns at their sides and had blue helmets on with red dots on the front where the face was. Then I saw them turn to where I was standing and I rushed away from the place back to my house knowing my father would look at this as a bad omen if they did meet their guide to the mountains before hand or so forth has he would say._

_I had wonder if Cloud was with them cause he had promised to make it into Solider and come back to see the home town he had grew up in. Also he said if he was famous he couldn't visit much but still was a shock to see two men and one female not in the blue outfit. The one with the dark skin and black hair looked kinda like a puppy. I smiled at that thought and looked back to the spot they had been in from my bedroom window and don't see them._

I found them traveling with a female kinda odd and the fact she seem to stand close to the Silver haired male kinda give off the feeling of a friend or lover type feel to how they stood so close to each other.

_*******_End Of Memory*********

"I'm not lying." Cloud said to them with a tone of just as shocked as I felt. Everyone looked to me and I just put my mask on and smiled to them with a nod and turn to look at the old ShinRa Mansion. I moved away from the group. Going up to the gate looking up at the house that used to be the butt of our child hood games. The outside looked like it had mold on it and the front door looked like it could fall off at any given moment a long with the roof.

I felt like I was being lead there or a draw to the old ShinRa Mansion that had stood there for over a decade. The house looked run down and not well-kept like it could fall any minute yet it looked strong enough to withstand all it had. When I was little my mother would always bring me to the gate and tell me to never go in and to promise to not go in till I was older to understand what lay behind them big oak looking doors. I had promised like the good little girl and ran along to play with my friends. Years later I had lost my mother.

I picked up my courage and walked through the gate and ran into the door before anyone could notice and I looked around in awe at the inter of the ShinRa Mansion. The walls had this greenish type mold all over them and some areas the floor looked to be rotting. There was a stair case to the right of the room with two small rooms on each side of the entrance with of the Mansion. I walked into one of the small rooms to find a note on the floor which had some creepy writing on it and looked really old cause the paper looked to be yellowish color and the way the person had written it was like they had been in a hurry to do this. The note said the following:

"___This is merely a game I thought up of. To get read of that nosy Turk and to get them out-of-the-way, you do not have to play along. You have 20 seconds to open the safe correctly or no key for you!"_

The note said. I felt my blood boil how could someone be so cruel to someone as to lock them in the basement. Taking the note and the hints I noticed a few of them would be quiet easy to find if I looked good enough. I walked out of the small room the note had been and moved out into the foyer.

Walking into a hall way and looking down to see one door on the side and headed into it to see a great big room with stain glass for windows. I looked around to see a table and chair along with a chest set sitting near the stain glass on the side where I'm at. I walked forward and turn to see a great Piano.

I had always wanted a Great Piano at one point in my life but I stepped away and looked around the room to find the hint and when I found it it said left 10. It was on the great Piano that is down on one leg near the floor. The Ivory on it looks to be turning a brownish color yet still looks beautiful. So I walked back out to the foyer and up the stairs taking a left and to see the atrium. To where I looked around and saw a chest in the middle of the room that looked golden and was open so I turn around to look at the lid and found the next number which was 36.

I walked out of the atrium room and walked across the hall to look for the next clue to the safe in the room next to the atrium. I walked up and down the hall way while keeping my ears open to the sound of the floor broad. One of the doors did catch my eye but I kept walking till I heard the floor make a small nose like a moan and looked down to see a hint that read 59. I looked up at the door and wanted to walk into the room but I turned away and head back to the safe room and looked to the back of the note.

Looking to the back of the note I noticed invisible ink there was a number 97, walking back to the room where the safe was. I walked in and looked at it and thought of the numbers 36, 10, 59, 97 and I have 20 seconds to enter the code. I sit down before the safe and start to enter the code and hear it open to be pushed downstairs by a monster that was red and purple.

I looked around to see if there was easy way to hide from it and found the bottom of the stairs to do just that and waited while the others walk through the door to see the boss standing there as they walked in they started to fight it while I ran back upstairs and grab the key and the Odin Materia.

I was deathly curiosity has to why this man had been locked into the ShinRa Mansion basement and for how long I wonder. I run back through to see them fighting the red side so it be a bit before they can make it around the Mansion so. I hurried across the hall way to the side with the three doors in the hallway I taken the one door that was open to see a bed in the room along with a cellar like type door in the corner taking a bit more than needed of the room and there was a really weird breeze coming from the door way so I walked over to it. For it suddenly opened on its own and reviled stairs going down.

I smell the mid do and other things I wish not to know. I look at the steps as it goes down in spiral like stairs. I start walking down them when I hear the door shut behind me and I keep going downstairs as I land at the bottom. I look around to find the basement to be creepy right down to the many bones and skulls that I could see in front of me on side of the walls some of them being chained or falling over it almost seem like some creepy madman lived down here. I could even hear bat like sounds that were chilling to the bone. But I choose to ignore them and headed forward.

I find the door to the library another door to my right so I take the door to my right and put the key into the key hole. I taken a deep breath and walked into the room looking around to see it lit with candles and to see coffins around the room but the one to catch my eye was the one in the middle. There were two other coffins in the room and both had their lids taken off while the third ones lid was on.

I walked up to the coffin and pushed the lid off of it and looked inside to see a man laying in it like the note had said, step back I noticed his odd outfit. As the man I noticed his odd outfit. His clothing which looked to be a weird type shirt, pants, santons like boots. The shirt and pants had many straps and buckles as was the same with the top part of the cloak that was resting on his shoulders hiding his bottom part of his face. He had a red bandana in his hair that looked to be the color of midnight itself. His eyes were still closed as he was fully sitting up and was turning his head to where I was standing.

_"__He looks like a sleeping dark Angel, I remember a song named Sleep Well, My Angel.__"_I said to myself.

_"__Where have I heard that before?__"_Asking myself seem like a crazy thing but oh well.

"You should leave." The man said to me with a monotone dark voice while looking at me with his mako enchanted eyes. They looked close to blood-red. I nodded to him but then a thought struck me.

"_I wonder why I should leave_?" I asked myself while watching him.

"I don't want to leave you hear to sleep anymore." I said to him in a soft whisper. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him. Like the old saying "Like a moth drawn to a flame." Looking up to him with my wine colored eyes and I saw him look back at me.

".." The Man said to me and looked at me with a glare. I wouldn't back down. I met his glare with one of my own.

"I must atone for my sins." The man said to me again with the monotone dark voice. I just stood there in front of him not backing down.

"_How can you atone for your sins if you're just sleeping in a coffin and who knows how long he's been stuck down here in the damn thing._" I said to myself with a small shake of my head while watching him still.

"By sleeping them away, that doesn't seem like atoning to me." I said right back to him with a whisper and watched how he did a flip and stood on the corner of the coffin.

"...That is my choice whether I sleep or if I stay awake not yours to make." he said to me in the same voice I looked at him.

"But wouldn't it be easy to atone for them, if you were awake?" I asked him in a voice that left no room but to answer. He looked at me with his red eyes and it looked like he let out a sigh.

He just glared at me.

"_His glare is kinda creepy but I wont back down and I will not step aside and leave him in that coffin again._" I said to myself with a small movement of my head yet again.

"By the way my names Tifa Lockhart." I said to him and watched him nod then look behind to the door which I turn and shut it.

"You would willingly lock yourself in a room with a man you don't even know his name too?" He asked of me in his monotone dark voice. I looked at him and let a smile over take my face.

"What is to fear if the said person hasn't made a move to hurt me?" I asked him with a soft whisper again. I watched him while he thought this over and I heard the others making their way past where we was and into the library. I had noticed he had heard and looked to me with a perfect raised ebony eyebrow.

"Some friends of mine." I said to him and he just nodded and turn to look at the door then back at me.

"My Name is Vincent Valentine, thought you shouldn't really be in here where monsters live." Vincent said to me in his monotone voice. I giggled at this and looked up at him.

"Will you care to come with us, we are trying to save the planet and we are taking on ShinRa and you aren't a monster no matter what you think Vincent." I said to him in a whisper of kindness in my voice and I noticed he looked at me in a weird way. Then I heard Yuffie let out a gasp. I hope she don't hear me talking to Vincent, I wanted to keep him talking to me but it was unwise seeing how Yuffie pop out of no where with the rest after their run in with someone in the library.

Vincent noticed the girl and glared at her while I turn around to her and glared at her.

"Yuffie get out." I said to her in an angry whisper. Vincent watched me and the ninja child get into a small word fight.

"No you found something that is very cute." Yuffie said to me in an angry whisper back which I'm sure Vincent heard from the look on his face.

"Yuffie get out before I beat you up." I said to her right back with a very angry tone whisper that she looked shocked.

"You wouldn't hurt a friend Tifa you're too kind." Yuffie said to me with a shocked angry whisper.

"I wouldn't care, you're making me uncomfortable and your also making him feel that way too." I said to her in the most angry and annoyed whisper I could manage to get out.

"I'll tell Cloud you love him!" Yuffie said to me in a whisper of hurry way to threaten me.

"I don't care about Cloud, Yuffie not anymore." I hissed at her in a whisper. Yuffie looked at me in shock.

"That's not true, how can you go from loving him to not loving him in just a few hours?" Yuffie asked me in a whisper and I just glared at her.

"He's like a brother to me and plus there is WAY more fish out in the sea and he's in love with Aerith so fuck you Yuffie." I said to her in an angry whisper and turn to Vincent to see he had sat back down in the coffin.

Yuffie looked at my back I don't know what was on her face but I walked over to Vincent.

"Please come with us, maybe we'll find the person that did this to you and we can kill him together?" I asked him in a whisper only he could hear and he looked at me with them crimson eyes of his. I wasn't scared of him.

"Leave." Vincent said to me and Yuffie. I turn around on Yuffie and let my fist do the talking I don't care anymore then I stalked out of the room so angry I ran right into Aerith knocking her flat on her back while Cloud was yelling at me. I kept running I got the stairs when I heard a wait.

Turning around that it almost made me feel faint. There he was standing. I let a smile light up my face and walk to him.

"Lets go everyone." I said to them and turn around and head up the stairs with him at my heels. The room looked the same as it did when I first walked into it. Don't look like the group messed with it all that much and what they did mess with was the golden box sitting at the edge of the bed and gotten something out of it.

What I don't know and really couldn't care less to know unless it's some gloves for me which I highly doubt there are any in this bloody place that looks like it could come out of a child's nightmare. We walked down a pair of stairs that lead out to a small type like little hall way which really wasn't a hall but it lead down to the main part of the room that you first come into the mansion with. The doors weren't closed and the monsters that were waiting in the shadows seem to be hiding now that we all came back up and don't want to attack.

The main room looked like a bunch of chocobo's had been let loose in here and that they had brought their young with them to destroy the room. Some of the white covers on the items that were in the room had been taken off or partly and then the doors to the back of the room were thrown open as off someone was trying to turn out them yet not close the.

As I stepped outside into the dying sun. I looked to the sky and felt like something had been lifted off my shoulders. Turning around I noticed Vincent standing there some what in the shadows of the ShinRa Mansion's doors trying to be out of the sun or not to be seen by most.

I soften my glaze as I looked at Vincent and smiled a little. There was just something about him that was so dark and mystery about him. I looked forward to the start of the group to see Aerith not looking so well in some way. Cloud worrying over her like a mother hen and Barrett talking with Nanaki and Yuffie who was watching everyone closely same with Cait Sith. I just shake my head and started to walk on head when I felt someone fall in step behind me I felt a small smile flicker on my face till I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Yuffie was being all weird and rude.

* * *

I wouldn't mind having a beta if someone wishes to help just send me a message and let me know if not then that's fine too :).

Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed the story and have a great day.


End file.
